Happily Ever After?
by BlueFairy61
Summary: Sequel to Stolen Fate Serenity goes missing and when she returns, there is a slight problem...she can't remember anything, even her family...Don't have to read the first story to understand this one
1. Chapter 1

Okay, wen I read all da reviews, I got teary-eyed. So becuz of u guys, I've decided to write a sequel.

And I have da perfect plot…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining when it happened. No one saw it coming. Tristan was out in the courtyard with Endymion practicing sword play. And while this 5 year old boy tried to keep up with his jubilant father, maids were scurrying about, preparing for a grand ball to be held in honor of the King and Queen's new child, a girl, Bella.

All you could hear were whispers of excitement as to who were going to attend the ball. In other houses, courtiers readied themselves in their best finery for the expected night of dancing and drinking.

Everything seemed to be in a whirl of white flowers and imported silks when a tiny man ran down a busy hall in the palace of Vaneri.

He reached the courtyard, fatigued and full of worry. How would he take it?  
"Your Highness!" he called as the King and his young son dropped their swords and started to fence.

"What is it, Michel? Can't you see I'm trying to outwit the future King?" Endymion shouted with glee, jumping away from Tristan's lunge.

"Your Highness, it is of dire matters," he tried to catch his breath but the running had tired his feeble body.

"Well, out with it man!" Endymion laughed in surprise when his son riposted him.

"It's the Queen, Her Highness Serenity. She's missing!" he finally bellowed out.

Metal clattered to the stone floor and eyes stared back in confusion…and fear.

--------------------------

"How could she escape your eyes?" Endymion shouted, banging his desk in angry.

"Your Highness, she was not in my guard. The Queen was in her room. She resigned to her chambers after giving the princess to the wet nurse for a feeding," Gabriel said, his heart pounding. How could he let this happen? What kind of guard let that kind of thing happen right under his eyes?

"How long before you realized she was gone?" Endymion asked, closing the door on the chance Tristan walk by and listen in. The boy had grown quite an ear for eavesdropping.

"An hour. One of the maids went up to lay the princess in her crib and saw the room empty."

"Forced entry?"

"Looks like it. The clasp on her bay windows was broken, obviously an amateur. He left no note behind and there is no sign of footprints on the grounds. This man did not work alone," Gabriel cringed as he watched the fear flit across Endymion's face.

The main room was crammed with his top soldiers and well as Vaneri's. All looked at him, waiting for an answer, but he had none. His throat was dry, itching. And all he could think about was the look on his wife's face when they took her, whoever they were.

"Your Highness? What should we do?"

Endymion looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of Serenity's best friend; eyes glistened with tears, and could do nothing but give a reassuring smile.

-------------------

The men were posted on every border on Vaneri; nothing left the country without a thorough inspection. People were questioned but they could find no good answer to help them on the dead end trail. It was as if they had disappeared.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to one month.

Tristan had no clue as to his mother was; all that he was privy to was that she was visiting distant cousins in Nuwell. Their newborn daughter, Bella, cried fitfully. All Endymion could do was hold her, praying for her crying to quell. But he knew it was Serenity she missed.

His wife had spent all her time with the baby and Bella had gotten used to her voice, her scent; something not many royal babies experience, their lives surrounded by wet nurses in their youth.

Whenever they received a clue, it would lead them to nowhere. Time was running out and the chances of Serenity still alive were dwindling.

-------------------

He had to get his mind off things so Endymion had decided to take Tristan hunting.

Two months had passed and no news came their way. Spring had blossomed around them and Endymion couldn't help but imagine Serenity, running her fingers through the flowers that grew wild in the woods.

"Dada, there's one!" yelled Tristan, tugging at his father's breeches urgently since Endymion was trapped in his own little world.

He adjusted his rifle, eyeing his trained eye on a fawn. Its head stilled, hearing something they did not. What was it listening to? A weird sensation filled him and this moment of weakness resulted in the animal sprinting away.

Tristan didn't seem to care, his mouth stuffed with sweets; his wet nurse spoiled him when Serenity and Endymion weren't looking.

"I'll be right back," he said, motioning for his guard to watch over Tristan.

"Hmm," his son murmured, his face glowing with happiness at the sweets that were in abundance in the food basket.

Endymion couldn't shake the feeling, but he knew he had seen something when that feeling went through him.

A glimpse of something white, at the corner of his eye. It was quick, sudden. Was that what caught the fawn's attention?

When he walked toward a clearing, his breath caught in his throat, eyes widening.

Before him was a stumbling figure, dressed in white, hair wet and clinging to skin.

She fell to the ground and Endymion rushed to her. Lifting her face to his, he stared with such intensity that it frightened her

"Get away from me! I don't know you!" she said in a weak voice, her eyes about to roll up.

"Oh, but I know you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

da short ending was a teaser, just to see wat ppl have 2 say about it. Have no fear, I DO intend to write da next chappy.

enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for da delay. Had problems wit my computer again.

But thankfully, I got a laptop for my 18th birthday so now not only will there be no more delays, but updates will be faster since I won't have to hog for time on the computer.

Recent reviews have led me to slow down the things in my story since I tend to do things in a rush.

Yeah, it's basically because I have dis thing where I don't wanna know da other things, I like seeing the main plot, which is why I write in a rushed way, cuz I stay wit da mentality dat u guys are like dat too.

Now, I'm not promising anything, but I'm gonna try to slow da events down and add other events too; simple ones

Also, I'm writing da sequel dis quick after I finished "Stolen Fate" becuz, well; I'm bored with no job and hobbies except writing. Hehe

Ok, on wit da story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes wouldn't stay still, taking in everything from the silk cushioned chairs to the imported rugs. She brought the blanket closer as dark figures ventured close to her.

They whispered of things she didn't know and her body shivered in fear. Would they kill her?

"Do you know where you are?" a man with dark blue eyes asked her. Black bangs fell over his eyes, giving him a rugged look.

"No," she answered reluctantly. Would they use that against her?

"What about your name, do you know what that is?" a female voice spoke up. She looked up and stared into kind eyes. She felt more at ease with her.

"No, I do not," she averted her eyes again, eyeing a tiny boy whose head popped out from the half open door. His eyes seemed to be the exact replica of the man who had found her in the woods.

The woman smiled at her and brought the man far away from her.

She heard slivers of their conversations.

"…trauma can cause people to forget…or she might've been drugged...," she didn't want to listen anymore. She stood up, her legs not as wobbly, and walked around the room.

Everything in it was glamorous, with silk as table cloths and lamps designed in intricate pictures. She finally stopped when she came upon a portrait.

It was very huge, taller than her. A man stood by a magnificent palace and she realized it was the one she was in right now.

He had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. A hint of a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, as if he was trying to hold down his laughter. Could this man be the owner of the palace? Had she mistakenly trespassed on a land owned by some sort of royal?

"Serenity?" her mind was somewhere else that she had not heard the name they branded her with.

"Serenity?" a breathy voice said near her neck. She spun quickly, almost knocking down the man with the blue eyes.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" she shouted.

"Because, that is your name. Well, actually, your full name is Her Highness, Queen Serenity of Vaneri," he stopped talking, waiting for the effect to take.

"Queen of what? Look you have the wrong girl, I'm no Queen, much less this Serenity," she argued, making for the door but the man blocked her path.

"Let me pass!"

"Spoken just like a royal," he smirked, making her want to smack him.

"Endymion, be nice," hissed the woman.

"Not until she realizes who she is!" thundered the man, Endymion.

"Stop telling me who I am! I'm not your Serenity. I've never even heard of the name before!" she screamed, her hands gesturing wildly; her blanket fell to the floor.

-------------------------------

Endymion couldn't help himself. The second the cloak fell away from her, his eyes ravished her body.

The still-wet dress clung to her, outlining her curvy hips and thighs and her breasts, two pink spots poking out. The hem ended at her shins, showing the world her shapely legs, well-muscled from all the workouts they had together when they practiced sword play. She didn't want to ever be defenseless.

Too bad that didn't help her escape her captors.

"Avert your eyes, sir!" she grabbed his chin and turned it to be level with her face.

Her touch melted him, for it was the one thing he yearned for the last two months.

She saw the reaction he got from it and dropped her hand.

"Endymion, let me get her properly dressed, then we'll deal with this," the woman urged, pulling her along, away from the man. She was grateful.

"Fine, but be quick about it," he said grudgingly, his eyes looking longingly at her.

---------------------------

She couldn't explain the feeling in her when she saw the look on Endymion's face when she was being pulled away. It touched a familiar chord in her, but that was all she could scrounge from it.

"My name's Maya by the way," the woman said to her as she led her down an empty hall. Twice would a maid pass them and smile with glee. She thought nothing of it.

Before she could say anything else, Maya opened a door and nudged her forward.

The room was very spacious, with a big bed at the far end of the room which could hold about six bodies.

A couch was near the center of the room, with red silk pillows embroidered in gold stitching. It was all overwhelming for her.

To her left was a small bookcase, holding books ranging in authors and genres. Obviously this Serenity was very intelligent and book smart.

Bay windows were to her right, next to the bed. Walking closer to it, she could tell it had been fixed. Had something happened?

"Do you like it?" Maya asked, going to her closet and producing a pink dress, under garments and a corset.

"It's very beautiful. This Queen Serenity of yours has great taste," she didn't see the cringe on Maya's face at her comment.

"Yes, you do," Maya blurted out.

She turned to her but couldn't find the words. She was tired of arguing, since all her energy had been wasted on the blue eyed man.

"Are those for me?" she asked.

"Yes. I've had a bath drawn for you. So why don't you hop in and wash away all that grime," Maya offered, gesturing to a door right behind her.

She smiled at her and went inside.

It was too foggy inside to see so she just stripped down and slipped into the very warm water.

Taking the rose scented soap, she scrubbed her body until it felt raw.

Suddenly, maid came up to her worked perfumed suds into her dirty hair.

"Thank you," she said, emerging from the bath and taking the towel she held out for her.

Drying herself off, and rubbing her herself with the oils, she dressed, with the maid tying her corset for her.

When she finally came out, the pink dress accentuated her figure and her swollen breasts, something she did not know the cause of.

Maya brushed her hair until it was dry and silky soft. Then the maid came back and put it up, braiding tiny pieces intricately that she couldn't figure out where they stated and where they ended.

After that was done, the maid left and Maya set to explaining everything to her.

"And just two months ago, you gave birth to a baby girl, Princess Bella," she couldn't take everything in.

Endymion had stolen her for a ring her kingdom held? And somehow, after many obstacles in their path like two suitors, she had fallen in love with him.

They didn't not realize that Endymion himself had entered the room, hearing everything they talked about.

"A baby? That's impossible! I mean, I had a baby?" she couldn't believe that out of everything!

"How else can you explain for your sore chest?" Endymion crudely interrupted.

They whipped their heads around, watching as he drew closer, bringing a chair to them and sitting down.

She didn't know how to answer but she kept her gaze on him.

Yes, he was a very handsome man. She couldn't almost understand why she would fall in love with a man like him.

"Endymion!" Maya scolded, knowing the question was inappropriate with Serenity in her current condition.

He barely made a glance at her as his eyes stayed in Serenity's.

"I'll handle it here, Maya," he said, his eyes burning with need…and love.

"But-"

"Tend to Bella. I heard her pitching a fit with the wet nurse," He turned to Maya, his eyes saying what his mouth would not.

She understood. Bella knew her mother was nearby. She stood and left, hesitantly closing the door.

"Now that we're finally alone," he smirked again, leaning back in the chair.

She eyes him warily, her fingers fidgeting with her dress. Endymion saw this and felt a surge of pain go through him; it was a nervous habit of Serenity's.

"I feel no need to play your obedient wife," she stated before he could say anymore.

"Good, because that was the last thing Serenity was," he countered. This made her relieved.

They continued to stare at each other, and before long, she started to ask him question of her daily life at the palace.

"So, I'm also Queen of Madiri?"

"Yes. We split our time between the countries. Many times, you would be here in Vaneri while I'd be in my home country," he felt happy. She was beginning to accept who she really was.

"And our children?" she asked.

"Yes, well, we planned to have our son Tristan rule Madiri and our second child to rule Vaneri."

"And how is it that I was found with no memory of all this and what led to me to disappear two months ago?"

"Amnesia happens generally with trauma to the head. In your case, a horrific experience, being kidnapped, made your mind forget everything as a solution to the danger you were in," he hoped his words wouldn't frighten her.

She let everything soak in, her mind trying to retrieve some sort of memory but she found none.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember any of it," she confessed.

Endymion tried not to show the hurt on his face. It meant everything to him to finally have a family and just when things were running smoothly, something like this pops up.

He couldn't blame her though, for the predicament she was in.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you in due time. Just relax and set your mind on healing, physically and emotionally."

He couldn't bear it anymore so when he stood up, he swooped down and kissed her, applying slight pressure on her surprised lips.

She move away but she didn't respond to the kiss either. This stabbed another knife in Endymion's heart.

She placed her hand on his chest until he broke away. Not even glancing at her, he left the room angrily.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the empty room.

----------------------------

A week later, Serenity, as she finally accepted the name, surveyed her subjects in the throne room. She was dressed in blue, matching her scared eyes. Endymion was beside her, reassuring her with small glances whenever a questioned was posed to them.

While Serenity listened to Endymion talking to their people, she felt an aura permeating from him. It frightened her, for she didn't know how to respond to it.

She knew of his need for her, for what man would not when his wife went two missing for two months.

Sadly, that would have to wait since Serenity didn't feel right doing that until she regained all of her memories.

It helped that she spent time with her children. Tristan was an angel, asking her question of her relatives. She had been informed minutes before that he did not know what happened to her.

She smiled and explained everything, even though they were all lies.

And Bella? Serenity had fallen in love with the baby when she stopped crying the second Serenity took her from Maya. The little girl smiled at her and suckled at her breasts, drinking with fervor.

"I hope you're ready for that," Maya had aid to her when Serenity began to nurse Bella.

"I'm actually okay with it," Serenity told her, enjoying the rush in her blood. Love for her daughter flowed through her naturally as the rain falling on the earth.

And now, somehow, she had found herself participating in the duties of a queen, her duties. Endymion was actually the one who broached the subject this morning when Maya bought it up.

They stared at her with such curiosity that it made Serenity want to run from the room; their eyes bore into her like fire.

"Are you alright?" he asked her nonchalantly, turning his face to hers when he noticed her hands trembling on the armrests.

"Yes, I'm fine," she didn't even want to look at him as she answered, her eyes watching the faces of those before her.

The time passed by quick, and before she knew it, Serenity was whisked away to a meeting between board members of an organization.

"But, I don't even know what's it for," she argued as the tall, robust man named Liam held her arm in his.

"We know, Your Highness. But we must let the public know you're in perfect health. Plus, you'll only be observing, since they know you are still a bit ill from your ordeal," he reasoned with her, slowly pushing her through a door that was opened for her.

"Oh Goddess, what have I gotten myself into?" Serenity grimaced as old, white-haired men bowed at her presence.

----------------------------------

Tristan hid under the table, with the chair in front of him. From any angle, it was impossible to tell he was there. On top of that, he had blown out all the lamps in the room and closed the drapes, obscuring his form in the darkness.

Heavy footsteps came closer and closer, the door creaked open and closed. His eyes were filled with black spots that he couldn't tell if he was alone or not. Then, like lightening, a face appeared before him and he squealed with fright.

Suddenly, the room was flooded with light and he was scooped up and was held up high.

"I've got you, my little monster!" his mother cried with laughter.

Tristan squirmed in Serenity's arms as she tickled him, bringing him to tears.

"Give up?" she asked, peering at him closely.

"Hmm…fine," he murmured grumpily but then smiled as he reached down and snatched her ruby broach. Before she could even respond, he slipped down and ran from the room, leaving a dazed Serenity.

"Why, that little..," she said to herself as she followed suit and walked down to the stables. There was a particular brown mare that she had gotten attached to ever since she came here.

--------------------------------

He couldn't bear the sight of her any longer. His mind reeled back to happier times when the thought of their unborn baby brought joy into their lives, even those of the kingdom.

And now? Now he was reduced to playing the dutiful husband and king, watching from afar as the love of his life struggled with her past. Yes, he saw moments when she might remember something, but if she did, she let no one know.

Not even to her best friend Gabriel.

Endymion saw the grief in the man's eyes whenever she refused to confide in him. Maya understood what Serenity was going through, for she had firsthand experience when the same happened to a close aunt of hers. But Gabriel felt the pain of abandonment when she would rarely look his way or spare one friendly word with him.

She no longer went to her daily rides with him like she used to.

Now, he had begun to realize, she did them alone.

"See to my children, will you?" he said to a guard as he made his way outside. It soon became a habit of his whenever he planned on leaving the grounds, even for a few minutes.

"Yes, Your Highness."

------------------------------

The sky was still blue, with clouds floating about, without a care in the world.

If only her life was like that.

Serenity had no trouble leaving the eyes of her guard Liam, as she sneaked out of a window in her room, but could not find her mare.

"Lena!" she called but found her stable to be empty.

She headed back to the palace, defeated when a whine reached her ears.

By the back of the stables was Lena, with someone holding her reins.

"Lena!" She shouted as she ran toward her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the figure, perplexed.

He didn't answer her, instead waited.

She came closer and was surprised when he leaned down, his hands a boost for her to get on Lena.

She smiled in thanks and jumped on up. Before she could grab the reins and gallop away, she felt him follow her, sitting behind her on the mare.

"Endymion, what are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

"Taking a ride with my wife," she wanted to respond back but his hands beat her to the reins and they galloped away, her back bumping against his hard chest.

His arms around her kept her from falling, but it still didn't quell the beating of her heart. His scent was intoxication and made her dizzy with remembrance. She would've had a flash of memory if he hadn't spoken in her ear, the wind pushing back her braided hair.

"Scared?" he asked concerned. She slightly looked at him and shook her head. He didn't smile, didn't smirk, just adjusted his eyes to the path in front of them.

They finally stopped, and she couldn't believe her eyes. Was she dreaming?

He hiked down and waited his arms open for her. Hooking his hands under her arms, he lifted her down, his face coming to her throat.

Her scent drove him mad.

"I've never seen this place before," the sight marveled her.

"I'm having it constructed," he simply said, watching the amazement dance on her face.

"But why?"

"For you."

There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, making her heart stop a beat. She looked away and saw the gift her husband was bestowing upon her.

A large, square shaped pool was filled with clear water, water spewing from the mouths of three marble cherubs, tiptoed with their wings outstretched.

Surrounding the pool were tall willow trees, making the pool secluded and away from prying eyes. Looking closer, she could see the building of more marble statues being arranged near the trees, some of them cherubs, others adult figures with flowing robes and angelic faces.

"I don't understand?"

"It's what you wanted when you were still pregnant with Bella. All I did was exaggerate the plans to a larger extent, but it's still exactly what you had an idea of," this brought tears to her eyes.

She didn't know what to do. Hug him? Kiss him?

"I'll meet you back at the palace," he sighed, knowing it was all too much for her to take in.

"But, how will you get there?"

"Walking."

"But that's too far," oddly, she didn't want him to leave.

He stayed silent, waiting for her to talk,

"Maybe… you should stay and we'll go back together," she looked away again, tracing the curved lines on the cherubs face with her eyes.

She didn't wait long enough to see the relieved smile break across her husband's face.

--------------------------------

The sky was darkening when they rode back, Serenity asleep with her head on Endymion's chest. Her blonde hair sometimes slipped from her back and flew in the wind, making him reminisce o times when all he would do was run his fingers through the strands, not believing it to be regular hair.

"I think the Goddess favored you at your birth," he would say to her, gazing at her as it cascading down her shoulders and over her ample breasts.

"Stop teasing me, Endy," and she would try to braid it but he would always stop her. It liked it pressing against him with he made love to her.

'When will you remember, Sere?" he asked the wind, receiving no answer.

----------------------------

Gabriel watched with sadness as Endymion came back with a sleeping Serenity in his arms. The Queen was obviously tired from the ride and it pleased the maids to see their regent going back to her usual habits.

And though Gabriel felt the same way, it hurt him still. Serenity loved going horse riding with him, for she felt no need to restrict her words and feelings. He listened as she moaned about the mounting pressures on her shoulders. And when the news of her upcoming pregnancy was known, and the number of guards doubled, he listened.

He felt useless, not being able to help her when she really needed it the most. It didn't matter to him if she was with her husband, for that was his job. But Gabriel had been her friend since infancy that the thought of his sister in emotional turmoil tore him apart.

She knew he was there for her, for she had been informed by Maya of their history. He knew there were times she'd open her mouth to say something but close it when the moment was gone.

He understood her pain and let it go. Hopefully, time would ease it and help her finally become comfortable with the people around her.

Yeah, hopefully.

---------------------------

A full month passed before Serenity could remember what she had been told about the day she disappeared.

"Whatever happened to the ball that was planned for Bella?" she was alone with Maya in her sitting room, the outside world blanketed with an ebony sheen.

"Oh, that! Well, Endymion canceled it. Oh, it was very hard for him to do that. With your disappearance, he knew you'd want it to happen, whether it be that day or sometime later. But he couldn't find the heart or strength to do it." Serenity turned away, not wanting to see the pain on her face.

Unbeknownst to the women, they had left the door open, allowing a certain king the chance to listen in.

"Are you alright Serenity?" Maya inquired, stilling her hands over her almost-finished sweater.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache, is all," she just wanted to brush it over; Serenity still wasn't comfortable sharing her feelings with any one just yet.

Maya just nodded and went back to knitting, her eyes once in a while glancing at her friend.

Endymion continued to listen from the hallway, hoping that at any moment, a sliver of memory would come to her.

"Maya, I would very much like to have the ball. It isn't fair to create such an uproar of it and not have it," Serenity stated, her eyes faraway from the world she was in, yet her words kept her grounded.

"Are you sure, Sere? I mean you need time to heal and your mind still hasn't rested yet," Maya knew her worries wouldn't sway the stubborn Queen. That was the one quality Serenity unfortunately remembered.

"Yes, I'm sure. And this will be a perfect opportunity for me to become acclimated with my people, experience familiar territories. This will help jog my memory, even a little," Serenity had already made up her mind and began planning things in her head.

The flowers, the draperies, the silks she would import for her daughter should be dressed in the finest.

Maya laughed to herself, and so did Endymion.

--------------------------------

Serenity was nervous.

Everything had gone according to plan, with the right amount of everything designing the ballroom. The guests arrived without fail, due to the beautiful weather and their new outfits were tailored in time

But in spite of it all, Serenity was nervous.

This would be the first time she faced everyone from not only her country, but many others as well. It frightened her. Would they like the new her? Would they be able to understand that their headstrong Queen was no longer around, at least not for a while?

"Sere, let's go! They're waiting for you!" Maya called, holding her blue dress so she wouldn't trip over the hem.

She gave her a small smile and hoped Maya could see the fear etched in her features.

"Oh Sere, you look gorgeous!"

Serenity had taken four days until she decided on a color, lavender, and the design; the sleeves reached just a little past her shoulders, and dress in whole made with watered silk, falling gracefully to her ankles and swishing every time she walked.

The bodice, sewn with tiny beads, wound tight on her breasts; it made Serenity blush whenever she caught herself in the mirror.

"Come on, dearie, don't keep your admirers waiting," and before she could say anything, Maya her arm with hers and dragged her to the main entrance where Endymion was waiting.

Maya left soon after.

"Ready?" he asked Serenity rubbing his sweaty palms together.

"I think," she smiled at him and it melted his heart.

"Shall we?" offering his arm.

She looked at it, not because it was unfamiliar to her, but because it was his arm she could have to touch. It scared her to know that a strange man evoked such feelings in her.

"We shall."

------------------------------

She had just passed the eye of the party, reintroducing herself to many of her friends and relatives, when she finally found the time to actually sit down. Her legs were killing her.

Barely a drop of red wine spilled onto her tongue did a voice from behind address her.

"Has the lovely queen also forgotten her dear family?"

She swirled in her chair was face-to-face with a set of twins. Grown twins.

Both men, they seemed to be the same age as her, with a bit of stubble on their chins; shaped artistically.

They had brown eyes, matching their light brown hair which fell over them casually. Tanned skin, probably from hunting or something of the sort, on bodies which were visibly well-muscled under their dressy clothes.

"I think that is the case, for I cannot place your faces," they laughed, a very nice laugh and sat on either side of her.

"Well, well, well, I was right chap. Our little cousin has forgotten us," the taller of the two said.

"That she has." quipped the other.

"Perhaps on purpose."

"Perhaps, indeed." It was all confusing for her and made her head reel.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?"

"Tsk, tsk. We are none other than your cousins Laurel and Loren of Sahrini," they paused for a second but she cut them off before they could get another word in.

"Nice to meet you," she shook their hands but they stared at her dumbfounded.

"'Nice to meet you?' That is not the Serenity we know. If memory serves me right, you'd greet with a lusty kiss," the tall one said.

"What?" she screeched but before she could stomp away, the quiet twin stilled with his hand on hers.

"Have you really forgotten the tête-à-têtes you had with Loren?" he asked her his eyes not showing anything plausible.

"But you're my cousin!" she whispered harshly.

They stood up, and headed for another room, bringing Serenity with them. When they closed the door to one of the vacant rooms located near the ballroom, they turned to her.

"By marriage, my sweet, little kitty," Loren said, tickling her chin with a lone finger.

"Rebellious, you two were, in your naïve days," Laurel said to her, lifting her hand and starting to examine it aimlessly. H let it drop and went to run his fingers past the bindings of the books on the shelves near them.

"Well, I'm married now, so you can't talk about such things," she tried not to laugh but their doe-eyed faces lured it out.

"Dear Sere, would you like a little reminder of those days, maybe to help you freshen up that frail mind of yours?" Loren said but he didn't wait for Serenity to respond.

He leaned over and kissed her, roving his tongue over her lips. Her back was met with the desk and his hands softly held her waist. She laid hers on his face, deciding not to fight it. It was sweet but short, when they pulled away for breath.

"Oy! Don't forget me!" called Laurel, dropping a book and rushing up to Serenity.

He kissed her, but it was a tap on the lips.

"A curious bunch, you both are," she breathed, touching her mouth with amazement.

"Yes, well, that was what attracted you to us. Well, me anyway," Loren kissed her on both cheeks before stepping away.

"Now, I think it's time to return to the ball before they worry that we might've taken you away," Loren uttered, fixing his tie.

"Can't have a repeat of that," Laurel jibed, his eyes telling a story.

"What does that mean?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, that's a story for another day. But it does explain that little scar above your knee," Loren winked at her and they both exited the room, leaving Serenity to her thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, dat is officially da longest chapter i've ever written...ever!

well, on Microsoft, it's 11 pages.

i guess its my way of making it up 2 u guys.

next chappy will have our lovers meeting up during the ball, leading Serenity to have a flashback... ohhhhhhh exciting! hehe

enjoy, my little creatures of the world


	3. Chapter 3

Quick word: Serenity fooled wit Loren only, and its ok cuz dey ain't blood related.

Da scene wit dem might've seemed weird andits becuz dats wat I wanted. I want there to be weird moments like dat where it confuses da hell outta Serenity.

The cause of dat: I'm a BIG fan of independent movies, and many of them have situations where you jst don't know wat da fuck is going on………..I love dat.

Enough of serious talk, on wit da story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was still young so Serenity had no choice but to return to her guests. The thought was daunting to her, especially what just happened a moment ago.

She tried to grasp some sort of memory from the kiss, of their "love affair" but she found darkness in her mind. No matter how much she tried, nothing worked. Even the faces of her children brought forth empty wishes.

But it wasn't about her; it was about her darling daughter, Bella. For tonight, she'd be strong for her.

-----------------------------

The second she came back, Endymion spotted her from afar, watching as she glided through many, greeting and offering compliments.

When he first noticed her to be gone, with her cousins in tow, Endymion hoped it would evoke something in her. But after the twins back, returning to the arms of their lovers, he knew it didn't work.

Her face was plastered with a smile; it wasn't real though. She was putting on a show, for the sake of everyone, to assure them all that their Queen, their friend was back.

Slowly, but surely, he followed her. She never seemed to notice. Sometimes when a server came by with a goblet of wine, he'd drink in mock but his eyes never strayed from her person.

Just when he thought he lost her in the crowd, after an hour or so of silently stalking, he peered in wonder as she approached one of the balconies and rested her arms on the railing.

He saw his chance to finally be alone with her.

Creeping up quietly, Endymion closed the doors, leaving them to their privacy. She was still oblivious and continued to stare at the moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" his question made her jump, spinning around and facing him.

"Oh, Endymion, I didn't hear you!" her hand shot to her heaving chest, right over her heart.

"I'm sorry, Serenity. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I think everything's scaring me these days," she offered a weak smile and went back to the view.

"Was the celebration getting to you?" he asked, coming to stand next to her. She looked enchanting, with the moonlight casting an ethereal glow on her lovely face.

"That and seeing so many people all around me, their faces begging me to remember their names."

"Don't worry, it'll all come back to you in due time." Endymion didn't know if he even believed his own words.

---------------------------

She felt weird standing next to a man she was told was her husband. The idea still seemed alien to her. But she couldn't deny the pull, the attraction she felt for this man; this man the love of her life.

-------------------------

And the dark beauty of the night was so moving; it made Endymion become seduced with Serenity's presence. Her lips were slightly puckered from all the wine she drank, bringing a flush to her powdered cheeks.

Her throat looked inviting, making his knees almost tremble with anticipation, with need.

-----------------------

Serenity could feel his intense gaze on her and tried to ignore it. It brought shivers up and down her spine, a blush to her whole body. Her face was burning and she didn't know how to get rid of it.

------------------------

He knew if he were to kiss her right now, it'd send Serenity away from him and all the work he had done for the last couple of weeks would have been for nothing.

----------------------

Her face was still straight, but she could sense his leaning toward her. Her ears were pounding with the rushing blood to her heart and she feared he'd do something; anything that included him becoming intimate with her.

----------------------

Endymion couldn't take it any more. If he didn't touch her, he'd go stark raving mad. A pleasant emitted from her, wafting to his nose and strengthening his disposition to be near her.

--------------------

It was coming, she knew. His breathing was heavy now and he was towering over her; not menacingly. She didn't know if she should be frightened or shy. While she had tiny memories like where the rooms in the palace were and knowing the paths and trails in Vaneri, none held images of Endymion being like this with her.

-------------------

For the sake of her sanity, he decided against his first move and settled on doing the next best thing.

"Shall I have this dance?"

------------------

She turned to him in surprise. Did he actually ask her that?

She stared at his outstretched hand in astonishment but complied, softly laying hers atop his. A surge of something went through her but she didn't know what it meant.

Strains of music floated outside where they stood, prancing around their ears.

And they slowly began to dance, her body pressed closely to his and his hand resting on her fragile waist.

She laid her other hand on his shoulder and they twirled about, ignoring the night, ignoring the event going on a few feet away from them.

Everything seemed perfect, the air perfumed with roses from the garden below them. The sky was dotted with glittering stars that lit the world with glints of radiance.

The wine had made her dizzy but she didn't say anything; she didn't want to ruin the moment.

And just as she put her head on his chest, something happened. Something she didn't know to expect.

_Endymion had his head on her protruding stomach; it had swelled up like a moon. She didn't mind though, it gave her reason to eat more than she should and act as unladylike as she wanted. All of her demands were met, no matter how weird they were._

"_Endy, stop that or I'm going to kick you out of bed!" He had started the habit of waking up every morning with his head on her, just to feel the baby moving inside her._

_Instead of retorting back, he looked up and kissed her sleepy lips. Serenity tried to pull away, but with her being in her last month of pregnancy, it was harder to do._

"_Stubborn wench," he grumbled, moving away until he was on his side of the bed._

"_Immature ass," she threw, pushing the sheets away from her body._

_And in that second, Endymion recovered and went back to kissing her; his mouth touched her throat and her cheeks and her hands and her palms. _

_She giggled with delight and shouted for him to stop. The baby had made her become more ticklish than she already was._

_He finally stopped, pulling Serenity to a hug, her head on his chest._

"_What do you think we shall have?" he asked, breaking the fuzzy around them._

"_I want a girl. Tristan needs a sister," she laughed at his scrunched up face._

"_No, I think it's a boy in there," he said confidently._

"_Yeah, I'll let Your Highness keep believing that." _

"_Well, my lady, I know when I'm right and this is one of those times," he kissed her again, pulling up her nightgown._

"_Endy, no," she warned but stopped short when he licked her ear._

"_Oh come on, it's not going to hurt the baby," he reasoned, his growing need becoming visible._

_She gave in, watching in arousal as he crawled down to the lower part of her body and leaned his face in._

_His tongue touched her and she yelped with pleasure. He suckled her, biting her sensitive areas._

Serenity suddenly jolted, her eyes glazed but then becoming alert. Had that been a memory?

She felt herself becoming excited _there_ and was embarrassed for it, because it was due to a man she hardly knew.

"Serenity, are you alright?" His words brought something to her mind.

"_Serenity, my love, are you alright?" Endymion asked when Serenity felt the pains of labor shoot through her._

"I'm fine, just fine."

"_I'm fine, except can't you see I'm in labor you buffoon!" Serenity screeched._

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"_What can I do to help? Tell me, my love?"_

"No. I just need to retire to my rooms. It must have been all the wine I drank."

"_Unless you can deliver this baby yourself, I doubt you'll be of good use to me right now! You've done enough as it is!" _

Serenity made to leave but Endymion jumped in front of her, in front of the closed doors.

"What's wrong? Do you remember something?" he queried, grasping her arms and pulling her to him.

"_I'm going to kill you for this!" Serenity yelled from the room, loud enough for it to be heard even with the door closed._

"No, it's nothing. Let me pass!" she demanded.

"_When this is all over, you'll be castrated! I'll heat the poker myself and do it!"_

"You lie! Tell me or we stay here until you do," he challenged.

"_This is the last time ever! I don't care if you rant for another; I'm not doing this again!" Serenity shrieked, a nurse wiping her brow._

"Why do you not want to tell me?" his eyes were glistened with tears but he held them back.

"_Oh Endy! She's beautiful!" she gushed when he laid their baby in her arms._

"There is nothing to tell!" she pushed him but his strong body barely made a move.

"_What shall we call her?" Endymion asked her, stroking his daughter's pink cheeks._

"Don't push me out anymore! I need to know you remember something, remember _us_!" he held her hands in his and kissed them, hoping she would cave in.

"_I like the name Bella. It suits her, you know. She'll be the center or our attention," Serenity said, kissing Endymion deeply, not remembering all the threats she gave him a few minutes ago._

"I-I remember…," she stopped, trying to piece everything together.

"Yes? What do you remember?" he pressed, his breath fanning her face.

"_It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Endymion murmured as he kissed the tired mother on her forehead._

"When I…," her breath was caught in her throat, everything was so confusing.

"When?"

"_I love you Endymion," Serenity uttered, her eyes falling._

"_I love you Serenity," he said before she fell asleep._

"No!" she yelled, jumping away and slamming open the doors.

Serenity quickly made her way to her room, making sure to say her goodbyes to quell any suspicions of her disappearance.

-------------------------

His eyes misted over as he watched sadly at her retreating form. She stumbled a bit then was gone from his sight.

"Why won't you confide in me, my love?" he lamented, turning to the moon, asking the Goddess for guidance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know dis is short compared to da last chappy but all in due time, folks!

I think I might have her flashback again in da next one, I don't know………

Review plz! Flames welcomed too!

Luv me for my words, and I'll luv you for yours


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a bit drowsy from my meds (not dat kind of meds! I have a bad cough) but I decided to write dis chappy while I'm still lucid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her voice called to him, making him crawl out of bed and follow it. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

It was still night, with the moon barely there. Winter was a whisper away and brought with it cold winds and frosty breaths.

He couldn't sleep. He never could for he was used to having someone beside him. And when his dreams led him to believe he wasn't alone, he reached for that person, waking to find it empty; he didn't like sleeping alone.

--------------------------

Her eyes didn't want to close, her mouth fought to say what she couldn't think. The hairs on her neck rose, begging for something. If only she knew what that something was.

Though it was too dark to see, she ventured out her rooms without a candle. She didn't need such a frivolous thing, just as her mind cried for something…for someone.

It was too cold to go outside for a walk, so she settled on just wandering the halls. Once in a while she'd trip but that didn't stop her in her tracks and turn back.

Her heart was dead set on walking on. She felt her soul cry when another flash of memory hit her, bringing her to her knees.

_Bella no longer cried. It scared the kingdom. A baby of a difficult birth, she was often resigned to cry fitfully into the night until either her father or mother held her, cooed to her._

_But now, Bella's cries weren't heard anymore. It frightened them. Was she sick?_

_Doctors weren't called, for she knew Bella knew something. She knew Bella saw something that distressed her, enough to silence her cries._

_She tried many remedies to fix her. Ancient hums of her country were sung, over and over. She placed blessed candles over her crib, burned sage at every entrance, every corner of her room. Nothing worked._

_He told her it was a phase. She told him Tristan was never like that. He didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to believe._

_The sky was dark, a storm rolling in from the west lands when she put Bella in the arms of her wet nurse. She waited for a cry to emit from her tiny mouth. It just curved into a small scowl and then she closed her eyes._

_She went into her room, hoping for any kind of answer to come to her. Just as sleep was coming to her, she felt a hand go over her mouth and a horrible scent filling her nostrils._

_She tried to keep her eyes open, to fight back. But it was so overwhelming, that smell, that terrible smell. It numbed her brain, her senses and she fell into a deep sleep._

_And before that happened, she swore she could hear the cries of her baby down the hall. But the world went black, and for the first time in her life, she thought she might never hear Bella cry again._

When she finally opened her eyes, she was confronted with another set before her.

They were blue, oh so blue.

And they belonged to her husband.

-------------------------

She tried to turn away, tried to ignore the feelings she saw in his eyes. They yearned for her and she was felt sorrow for him. He might never get back the love of his life and it was all her fault. Part of her didn't want to remember; didn't want to relive the torture she might've experienced that could've resulted in her remembering nothing.

It scared her to know what could have happened those two months she was missing.

He didn't look away from her, just held her until she was standing again.

And she could tell from the way he stared at her, that he knew she remembered something.

He said nothing. His hands slid down from her arms to holding her sweaty palms. She couldn't bring herself to pull them away. He needed this, to feel connected to his wife. She gave him that, for he found no other way of feeling her love for him.

She didn't love him, just felt attraction but that wouldn't be enough for a grieving husband. That wouldn't be enough for an expectant kingdom.

No matter how much she tried, love for this man didn't seem possible. They all told her they loved like no other, but she couldn't find the reason in that. It was one thing to know there was love; it's another to feel it.

Her soft side decided to give him some hope, even in its diminutive vessel.

"Bella had stopped crying," she whispered.

He nodded, moving an inch closer to her.

"Yes, she had."

"And we didn't know why." He nodded again.

"She started crying that day," he sighed.

She pulled her hands from his and wiped the sweat on her nightgown. She had no idea how he found her here, but suspected that a small cry might've alerted him while she was in the midst of her episode.

"I don't know how to be Queen Serenity," she murmured, pushing her hair from her face. It somehow escaped its braid and was now cascading down her back.

She saw a sliver of emotion go past his eyes when she touched her hair.

He walked up to her and draped his hands on either side of her cheeks.

"She didn't know either," he said before he swooped down and kissed her.

First it was chaste, glimmering on hope. Then it progressed as she responded to his mouth. Kissing the corners of her lips, his slipped his tongue, waiting for her to take him. Slowly, like a blushing virgin, she rubbed him softly as her dainty tongue touched him.

Thankfully, he went slow, giving her enough time to become comfortable.

She didn't really understand what was going all, the feelings swimming inside her. The thought of touching him used to scare her, now here she was kissing a man she was told to love.

-------------------------

The last few weeks, he felt his soul draining, losing the glow it had achieved when she came into his life. Now, he saw it was coming back as he was finally able to touch her, like a husband to a wife.

Her grip on him was wavering and realization would soon hit her. He took all he could before it all ended. He wouldn't blame her for her indifference for him and the situation. Her memory was still incomplete and it took his whole being to wrestle with the fact that it might take longer than expected for to become well again.

------------------------

It got too much for her so she pulled away, and took a deep breath. She couldn't face him, couldn't let him see the confusion on her face. It would hurt him too much. Better if she just ran away to her room and cried herself to sleep.

He rested his forehead atop hers and inhaled her scent.

"Don't ever leave me again," he muttered, his eyes closed. Her heart went out to him, her resolve to walk away disappearing from her mind.

"I promise," he opened his eyes at her words. She could tell that he didn't expect for her to answer back.

She didn't mean to, but the Serenity in her might've felt his pain and spoke for his benefit.

He smiled and walked her back to her room. And before she went in, he bent down and tapped a kiss on her cheek. He didn't see the blush that crept on her throat; he left without a word to his own room.

She murmured a prayer as she lay in her bed, hoping the Goddess heard her.

She prayed for her husband to finally find the peace he deserved. For his soul to no longer be in torment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I gotta say, this came out really emotional. I have 2 give thnx to da following songs that were playing on the AOL RADIO while I wrote dis chappy:

The Click Five "Say Goodnight"

The All-American Rejects "It Ends Tonight"

Pink "U+Ur Hands"

The Fray "Heaven Forbid"

Aly and A.J. "Collapsed"

Aly and A.J. "Something More"

Aly and A.J. "Never Far Behind"

They, like, literally got me in dat mood and helped me write dis chappy. Freaky thing is, they all played consecutively, well except da last two. I had to wait for those songs.

In da next one, I might have dem do more den jst kiss, not da nasty (hehe) but something more...we'll see


	5. Chapter 5

As I write dis, I've jst posted da 4th chappy. I don't know, but I feel in da writing mood.

It's almost midnight and da night gives me ideas, helping me portray love dat manifests in my own mind.

Read wat I believe to be love in one of its true forms.

Hehe, my meds are really weird. I sound like I just had an out-of-body experience.

Yea, ignore my ranting and enjoy wat I humbly offer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard to concentrate. The sun was dimly covered by wispy clouds, so it wasn't the sun. The air was clear, even with winter about to roll in, so that couldn't explain it.

And for all the other causes tumbling around, she couldn't find one that clarified the reason for her distress.

"Or maybe it's because you're starting to feel something for him," Maya added, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. The wind had picked up for a bit before settling down.

They had taken advantage of the nice weather before the snow to paint outside, under a canopy.

"No, that's not it," Serenity objected.

She had finally confided to her friend of everything she was feeling, even for Endymion. And though she continually denied any romantic feelings for the man, Maya knew better.

"It's alright if you do, you know. All that's happening is your mind remembering your love for him. It was bound to happen," Maya injected casually, but she anxiously waited for her to respond.

"I feel as if I'm touching another woman's man. It makes me feel dirty," she said in disgust, not wanting to think about it anymore.

"Don't do that Serenity. This is your life, your children, your husband. No one was here except you. It must be strange for you, but in time, all this will be familiar to you," Maya patted her hand and smiled.

"Maya, how is it you know exactly what to say to sooth my nerves?"

"Practice. Having a soldier for a husband leaves me extra work. Gabriel is so picky about everything, it's a wonder he gets out the door everyday," they laughed, lightening the mood.

-------------------------------

From afar stood Endymion, Tristan asleep in his arms. After running about for an hour, he fell right to sleep upon the grassy lawn.

He couldn't help but stand there, watching as his wife, his Serenity laughed. It was a lovely sight and brightened his day.

Time might not like him now, but at least Fate did not deny him the simple joys of love.

------------------------------

They went back inside when winds became too strong. Maya said her goodbyes and climbed into her carriage, Gabriel kissing her and yelling promises of coming home in a few hours.

Serenity's insides were in knots. She could still feel the kiss from last night, and since then she hadn't seen Endymion.

Part of her relaxed. The other was disappointed, though she didn't tell that to Maya.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes?" she answered nonchalantly as she spotted Endymion speaking to that man, Gabriel.

"A letter for you," the maid said meekly, producing it on her palm.

"Thank you."

It was plain, with only her name adorning the front. Just her name. Not even her title was added. Just Serenity.

Walking aimlessly toward the dining room, she ripped it open and stopped in her tracks.

It fluttered to the floor, somewhere near her feet. Her fingers were frozen; unable to find the ability to move again.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Endymion questioned.

-------------------------------

He had just left Gabriel when he saw something fall to the ground from Serenity's hands. Then her face turned ashen white.

"Serenity?" she looked at him but didn't answer.

He wearily gaped at her then stooped down to pick up the parchment.

As he was about to ask her what was wrong, his eyes read the words scrawled on the paper.

_Mind the blue flowers, for they tell secrets tender ears cannot bear to hear._

He didn't understand what it meant, but it obviously had an effect on Serenity.

----------------------------

She was barely aware of Endymion when it hit her.

_The scent was finally gone. She thanked for the Goddess for that. But now, she felt the wind hitting her skin. How did she get outside? She opened her eyes and saw the ground._

_Looking around, Serenity realized that she was being carried over someone's shoulder. The man was very burly for she could feel the muscles under her arms._

"_She's awake," someone said next to her._

_She turned towards the voice but was met with a masked man._

"_I hope you don't mind the anonymity, Your Highness. Got to protect ourselves," his voice was deep, almost like that of a leader._

"_W-Why-"_

"_Why are we doing this, you ask?" she nodded. _

"_All in good time, Your Highness," he walked away from her._

_She busied herself with memorizing her surroundings. Left and right, there was only one thing: blue flowers, thousands of them. The color of the sky, they dotted the ground like shiny diamonds._

_She knew they were no longer in Vaneri. Her country did not grow this kind of flower. But there was a land that grew it in abundance. It was on the tip of her tongue yet she couldn't place it. _

_Nuwell had daises, Sahrini had black roses, Wodlend had chrysthamums, Suttian had…_

"_Put her down," the man said to the one carrying her._

_Her bare feet touched a cold floor. She hadn't even realized they entered a house. Looking around, she came to the conclusion that some sort of nobleman lived here._

"_Who lives here?" she demanded as a man forced her down on a chair. He began to tie her arms to the armrests._

"_You don't have to worry about that, Queen Serenity," he came back into the room, his face still wearing that stupid porcelain mask. It had bright yellow eyes and a red gash meant to be a mouth; it was a jester._

"_Do not dare call me by my birth name. Address me correctly," she had to maintain some kind of control, to show she wasn't intimidated by them, by him._

"_Forgive my blunder, Your Highness," he said, bowing in mock._

"_Now will you answer my question?" she tugged at her hands, hoping she could loosen them a bit._

"_Oh, what was that?" He came to sit right in front of her._

_She flinched back but recovered._

"_Why have you taken me?"_

"_Let's just say it wasn't just your husband who had been after the ring. But do not think of us as the enemy, Your Highness. We are but a quiet group of men set on righting things," he was so sincere she actually believed him. Almost._

"_If that's the case, then you should know that it is held behind my palace's walls," she thought she won the battle._

"_Silly, silly royal. Do you actually believe we haven't been watching your kingdom ever since the ring came into its possession?"_

"_Then what role do I play?"_

"_We know it no longer resides in your palace. In fact, we know it has left Vaneri soil." Checkmate. The bastard! How did he know?_

"_Lies," Serenity stated, turning away from his hidden face._

"_Now why would I lie to such a beautiful woman?" he slid his hand down her cheek, achingly slow. It disgusted her to have another man touch her like that._

"_Stop." Her voice cracked._

"_I will grant you that," he moved away from her and crossed his arms._

_They continued to stare at each other. The slits in the mask gave her a hint of how he looked; his eyes were dark blue, the same as Endymion.(A/N Remember that tidbit!) It made her heart cry for her husband._

"_Look, we know you want to return to your family, especially after the birth of your daughter, so let's just make this easy on all of us," he leaned forward, becoming serious._

"_You want me to tell you where the ring is, where I buried it?" Serenity couldn't believe how they knew. _

"_Yes, and you'll be back in your cozy palace in no time."_

"_I hope you don't think it'll be that easy," she smirked._

-------------------------------

Fluffy dreams. Her head hurt, a throbbing sensation. Her throat was parched, begging for water.

The room was dark when she opened her eyes. She hoped it was her room. The drapes were close from the midday sun. Was it midday?

"How are you feeling?" it was him. She could recognize his voice anywhere.

"What happened?" she tried to sit up but he jumped up from his chair and gently pushed her back down.

"You fainted."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But it looked as if you were having a flashback. Were you?" he asked with hope.

And with a hesitant heart, she poured out her soul to him. She told him everything, every little detail of the memories that came crashing on her.

While she was telling her tales, she could see the relief in his eyes, his face. Serenity was glad for that but knew there was still pain at the lack of intimacy she denied him.

------------------------------

Endymion couldn't believe his ears. She was finally making progress with her healing. He had hoped against hope she would return to him the second she laid eyes on her family. And when that failed, his hope for the future dwindled away everyday. Maya and Gabriel kept it alive, kept him optimistic about Serenity.

Yes, it was wrong of him to almost give up like. Sometimes it seemed like life hated him happy. With the arrival of Bella, things were going good. And when she was gone, everything went in reverse and all he could think about was the lonely life he thought he might have to lead with his children.

When Serenity finally found it in herself to share with him, Endymion's faith was renewed. His eyes held back tears, but they fought through, spilling down his face rapidly.

------------------------------

By the time Serenity finished, she was taken aback by the tears falling from Endymion's eyes. What would Serenity do?

She brushed them away with her palms and she kept them there. With her hands framing his weeping face, she pulled him down to kiss her.

"Serenity, I don't want to push you," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled at him in thanks.

---------------------------

No matter how much he appreciated her gesture, he knew she wasn't ready for it yet. After hearing it all, he was content with waiting. For her, he could wait forever.

---------------------------

He no longer looked at her with expectations. He no longer widened his eyes when it seemed as if she were about to have a flashback, when it really turned out to be a sneeze or something of the sort.

Serenity spent her time with her children, taking long walks with Endymion, and becoming reacquainted with her best friend, Gabriel. He turned out to be a great source of who Serenity really was.

Her kidnapping was still investigated but they had nothing to go on; except the flowers. No one could figure out which country boasted the sky-blue flowers like grass.

"Perhaps some of the locals might know," Maya said as she joined Serenity and Endymion on their walk around the gardens.

"Not unless we want it alerted that we're looking," Endymion said in deep thought.

"Then why send that letter?"

"To torment me," Serenity spat.

"You're right. Maybe they want us to find them, though I don't understand why," griped Endymion.

"Do you know if they have the ring?" Serenity asked.

"They don't. I sent Gabriel to go check. I've had him place it somewhere else, on allied soil," Endymion answered.

One big mystery, aside from who the men were, was how Serenity was able to escape, if they didn't have the ring. Letting her go free wasn't a reason and escape was too farfetched. One thing was for sure: Serenity knew she had been heavily drugged during those two months.

"Let's not let it ruin our day," suggested Endymion as they entered the maze he had grown for Serenity when she became pregnant with Bella.

"Okay, Endy," teased Maya.

Serenity laughed as he charged at Maya, forgetting all about manners. She was grateful that the animosity between them had waned; Maya informed her of her history as Endymion's maid as a paid debt from her drunk and gambling father.

She also marveled at the fact that it had been Serenity who rescued Maya from her sentence and brought her back to her family. (A/N Just adding this for those who didn't read my first story.)

Soon, Tristan joined them after he heard their cries of joy emitting from outside his window. He left his studies and ran for the door. Liam followed right behind him.

"I'm sorry, Your Highnesses. The little prince grew bored of his math," Liam said apoplectically.

"It's alright. Let his tutor know he has the day off today," Serenity said to him.

"Yes, Your Highness," Liam winked at Tristan before going back to the palace.

Tristan squealed with glee at his mother's words and jumped into Endymion's arms. As he was twirled about by his laughing father, Maya turned to Serenity.

"Don't worry, Serenity. We'll find the people who took you away from them," she said, gesturing to Endymion and Tristan.

"And my memories?"

"We'll fix that too. Whoever did this to you, to us, will pay for all the heartache we've felt," Serenity grinned at her, pulling her into a hug.

From over Maya's shoulder, the sun kissed Serenity's cheeks. And when she closed her eyes, it happened again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Dat took a lot of me…I think. Anywayz.

Like I mentioned somewhere in da story, remember da guy with the blue eyes; he'll show up again, maybe in flashbacks, maybe not. He plays a big significance to Serenity's family.

Tootles!


End file.
